shinigami diablo
by le0ns4ki19
Summary: ichigo aceptara la peticion del mao-lucifer para ayudar contra la nueva organizacion que esta encontra el infierno y la sociedad de almas


**Aquí una nueva historia no me pertenece bleach menos highschool dxd**

Ichigo kurosaki como todo el mundo lo conocía, un chico aspecto de delincuente, de buen corazón y también ser el héroe de la guerra de invierno. Después que ocurriera eso ichigo tuvo otra pequeño problema o mejor dicho un grande problema a él le secuestraron la hermana un pecador del infierno, tuvo una gran lucha con el pecador que fue kabuto, kabuto se entero que ichigo poseía un gran demonio adentro de él con dicho demonio ellos podían salir libre del infierno rompiendo sus cadenas de pecados y de pasada romper la puerta.

Después de la pelea con kabuto ichigo puedo salir victorioso gracias la ayuda de renji que utilizo un poderoso kido para sellar a el demonio de ichigo que está causando un gran desastre, casi destruyendo el inferno. Cuando renji saco a ichigo con su hermana, ichigo entro denuevo para poder sacar a sus amigos pero ahora ichigo pudo por poco controlar a su demonio y recibió la ayuda del mismo infierno para poder derrotar a kabuto y encerrarlo para siempre en el infierno. Ichigo salió del infierno con sus amigos los capitanes con sus kido intentaban arreglar la pruerta. Pero esto no paso desapercibido por los habitantes del infierno y el actual mao sirfechs Lucifer estaba con tanto sonprendido por el poder del chico y por que el infierno le empresto poder como eso nunca antes había ocurrido.

Ichigo termino victorioso de la batalla si siguió con sus estudios y con su trabajo de shinigami sustituto en la ciudad karakura.

Después de un tiempo

Ichigo estaba en sus días comunes después de la batalla con kabuto en el infierno,matando huecos pero lo raro es que salían de 5 hollow, eso le hartaba de matar a tantos si eran un poco débiles de verdad.

De camino a su casa ichigo te topo con yoruichi ella le dije un mensaje de él para urahara *ichigo urahara te necesita porque tiene algo importante de decirte, haci que mejor anda a verlo fresita-kun*

ichigo cuestiona *deja de decirme así GATITO…un poco malhumorado y para que que decirme urahara ahora *

yoruichi * nose ami solo me dijo que te buscara fresita jajajjaja*se burla de él

ichigo* que mas da hay voy* se va caminando así la dirección de la tienda de urahara

flashback

urahara estaba tomando su te cuando llego tessai con una carta en la mano *sr urahara hoy llego esto a su nombre*se la entrega.

Urahara toma la la carta al leer el nombre escupe el té de la boca *Sirfechs Lucifer*

Después de escupir su se te le forma una sonrisa en su cara*mmm que quedra nuestro mao-sama*.al leer la carta que un poco en shock

Carta para seños urahara kisuke:

Hola soy siferchs Lucifer quería sabir si el chico que esa vez rompió la puerta del infierno, que el mismo infierno le empresto su poder, esta disponible es que nosotros encontramos una organización pero su nombre todavía es oculto quiere apoderarse del infierno, también de su querida sociedad de almas asi que esto es de super importancia para ambos. Quiero el su chico se pueda convertir en diablo para que no pueda Lucifer.

Ps: esto no es una amenaza pero tendrá que aceptar ya que iqual arreglaron la puerta en el infierno fue un escándalo, con la clase noble de los diablos ellos querían ejecutar a su chico asi que negocie para salvar su pellejo para que no efecuten su niño. Si acepta llamar a 756489xxx

Urahara* jajaja siempre nuestro querido ichigo se mete en estos asuntos. Yourichi puedes ir a bucar a ichigo para informales de esto. *

Tiempo actual

Ichigo llego donde urahara i este le informo sobre la carta, ichigo quedo en shock por que como él se iba convertir en un diablo osea perdia sus poderes de shinigami por la curiosidad le pregunta a urahara* sobrero loco si me convierto en diablo pierdo mis poderes de shinigami?*

Urahara* ichigo estoi trabajando en un cuerpo artificial para que puedas manifestar tus poderes sin que salga tu alma asi si quieres aceptar el cuerpo lo tengo en 2 semana pero tu decises*

Ichigo **tensa que hago me convierto en diablo o no**

Tensa **ichigo todo depende de ti, si te conviertes en diablo yo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Orichigo **yo igual ichigo estare contigo siempre cuando me dejes salir y tengo que cuidar tu culito ichigito jakjakajkajka**

Ichigo** ya callete tarado **

Orichigo **jajajjaja ya shaoo recuerda que siempre estamos contigo **retamo tensa

**Solo tu decides ichigo.**

Ichigo pregunto *y mi familiar que pasa con ella*

Urahara*nosotros nos encargamos y yo me comprometo que la protegeré*

Ichigo *y mis amigos que hago con ellos*

Urahara*ellos te tendrán que entender esto es muy importante, parece que la organización es más fuerte que aizen por que para que pidieran nuestra ayuda.*

Ichigo*ok urahara ya lo pensé yo a….*

**Hola yo soy nuevo en los fanfic haci que ojala se compadezcan con mi historia si kieren me dan sugerencia en la historia como puede ir mas adelante **

**Nosvemos en otra **

**Sedespide leonsaki19**


End file.
